The Mystery TV
by flarey phoenix
Summary: When Mel and her friends find out that One Piece has been put back on the TV but with all the blood and stuff they're thrilled.... but the TV BREAKS and a dot appears, she taps the side and they're sucked in. PURE HUMOR rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1- this day is weird

**Mel's POV**

Ok, my name is Melissa, but call me Mel or Gakou, I have long blue... yeah I said it, blue hair, I died it last week for fun, it kinda suits me. I'm average height and... Well I'm not really qualified to give you an exact weight so I'll just say slim, I'm 16 years old and have the mental age of a 10 year old, I love a cartoon character (don't care if you think I'm sad) called Brainiac 5 who is on the coolest show EVER! Which is called Legion of Superheroes, I have a sister and a brother and they both SUCK!!! Now, today was the weirdest day ever! I came home from School on the Monday to find my sisters boyfriend and his vomit throwing buddy on the couch playing some dumb car game.

**Nobody's POV**

"I WANT THE TV NOW!!!" Mel yelled annoyed at the fact she was being stopped from watchin her shows, the only one she actually wanted to see was because of the hottie android on it; all the others were crap

"You don't need the TV." Mike stated

"I need to finish something, AND I DO NEED THE TV YOU RAVIN GAY!" she yelled and threw a pillow at the 18 year old male and the door was knocked on "geeze Louise I only just got in as well." She moaned; her brother had gotten Detention that night so she was billyfied. She opened the door to see one of her friends come over for a price list

"Hi Gakou have you got the list?" asked a blonde girl

"Sure Charlie, come on in." She smiled and let the girl in.

**Mel's POV**

You see out of the gang, there's me, Mike, Johnny, Charlie, Danny, Caz and Michelle... or Mickey, Mike is the scientist, Johnny... well he once threw up after eating pizza which is why we call him the vomit boy... he's the runner. Charlie is the singer, Caz is the sarcastic one, Danny is the Ice dude and Mickey is the markswoman... she can shoot a target and hit the bullseye from a mile away! And me... I'm the Artist and comedian as well as Mosher... well Danny also is a comedian and a Mosher but he likes to annoy Caz.

**Nobody's POV**

"Mel!" her sister yelled

"WHAT!?" she replied

"GET US A DRINK WILL YA?"

"NO! GET OFF YA LAZY ASS AND GET IT YOURSELF!!" she yelled back "come on Charlie let's find that list." She smiled and ran upstairs two steps at a time

"MEL!!!! ONE PIECE IS BACK ON!!" Mike yelled from downstairs and her eyes widened

"Charlie, call the gang, One Piece starts in five minutes." She grinned and Charlie smirked and took out her phone and sent text messages to them all and within 2 minutes they were there...only cause she had the sky plus box.

"Ok Mike, game off now!" she ordered and he turned the computer off "watch to watch, One Piece... or Legion of Superheroes with B5 in it... oh I've seen this one so I'll watch One piece." She grinned as everyone jumped on the couch and Mike and Johnny were pushed off onto the floor

"Haha ginger dweebs on the floor." Danny laughed as the show came on... but it didn't,

"Hey where's the screen?" Caz asked "what a rip-off!" she exclaimed as a dot appeared Mel walked over to the TV and smacked it on the side only to have the dot open and a swirly thing appeared

"MEL WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mike yelled

"THE TV ROCKS!" she yelled and they were all sucked in. The Thousand Sunny was just sailing randomly to another Island somewhere when a loud crash came from below deck

"Zoro! Go check it out!" Nami yelled and he scratched his head and went below deck to find a mess of teens piled up in the wooden floor, he unsheathed his sword

"Ouchkabible." Mel moaned from the bottom of the pile "WTF!!!?" she yelled when looking at her hands "I'M ANIME!!" she yelped and jumped out from the pile "but I do like my hair style." She smirked as the others stood up completely oblivious to the Marimo... until

"OMFG, IT'S ZORO!!" Charlie yelled and squealed

"Whoa, major fan-girl moment." Mel smirked then saw Zoro herself "AHHH WE'RE IN ONE PIECE...or he's in our world, ya know I'm sure I've read somethin like this on Fanfiction, like where a load of kinds enter the One Piece world and the Characters turn OOC and fall in love with the kids from the real world and are all sappy when they have to head on home." She stated quickly and Zoro just stood there confused

"... Please don't repeat that." Danny pleaded and she smirked and took a deep breath like she was about to say it all over again "NO!" he yelled putting his hands over her mouth and she smirked and licked his hand "EWWW THATS DISGUSTING!!" he yelled and wiped his hand as she laughed

"...NAMI!!!!" Zoro yelled and Nami walked in a moment after

"...who are these lot?" she asked

"INTRODUCTIONS PEOPLE!!" Mel yelled and they all formed a line "I be Mel, or Gakou, the black haired dude is Danny, the two gingers are Mike and Johnny, the blonde is Charlie, and the black haired dudette is Caz oh and the brown curly haired girl would be Mickey, nice to meet ya." She smiled

"You know you're on a pirate ship right?" Nami asked

"We know, a few weeks ago we all became the Gashu pirates, not real pirates 'ov course, we don't 'av a ship or anythin, but our crew rocks." Mel beamed

"So you're pirates then?" she asked

"Not from here... one minute... how did we get from our world... to this one?" Danny asked bewildered

"The TV was a mystery TV." Mel grinned as Nami and Zoro just looked at them weirdly as they were ignored completely by the age varying teens. "I WANT SOME FOOD!" Mel yelled

"She sounds like someone I know." Nami stated

"YOU JUST HAD FOOD TEN MINUTES AGO!" Caz yelled

"But that was then... and this is now!" she cried "it's called fast food for a reason." She moaned

"FOODS READY!" Sanji yelled from up top

"Was that... Sanji-kun?" Mel asked and dashed off

"I can't believe she likes the Ero-cook how pathetic." Charlie sneered.

**This will be fun to write :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"Sanji-kun!" Mel yelled and latched herself onto him he looked down shocked at the sudden contact with some random person he didn't know...then found out it was a girl and he instantly had hearts in his eyes

"And who would this gorgeous young woman be?" he asked and she blushed and smiled

"I'm Mel, or gakou." She smiled and he nodded

"Would you like anything Mel-chan?" he asked and she shook her head

"I'm ok... would you mind if I did something?" she asked

"What?" he wondered and she reached up a few seconds later she was heard running on the deck and yelling

"I KISSED SANJI-KUN!" and finally ran into the mast and fell back with stars over her head "I see stars." She giggled and tried grabbing them as the other real world kinds walked up onto the deck

"Mel I though you liked Brainiac 5?" Danny wondered and she jumped up

"WHERE'S BRAINY!!! Oh wait... he's not in this one... I WANNA VISIT BRAINY, WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE ONE PIECE?" she cried throwing a tantrum

"You had to say it didn't you." Mickey asked annoyed as she glared at the dark haired male

"What? It's true she does like B5." He defended and she stood up again and ran off.

"Where's she off too now?" Caz asked

"Probably to see Luffy or Chopper." Mike stated with an anime sweat-drop. True to his word she had run off to find Luffy and once she'd found him

"HIYA LUFFY!" she yelled shocking him he span round

"Who are you?" he asked

"Me Mel, you Luffy." She did a Tarzan impression then randomly yelled "I WANNA DRAW!!"

"Erm... ooh yeah." Danny stated after hearing her yell he took out a small plain paper pad and a pencil and took it over to her

"Arigato Danny." She grinned and she drew a picture of Brainy's head then the paper became bigger as she drew the rest "COOL IT'S MYSTERY PAPER!!" she yelled and coloured the picture in then turned round

"Erm... Mel?" Danny asked and she turned around to see a life-like Brainiac 5 standing there looking rather confused

"... BRAINY!!" she yelled and pounced on him as her small crew sweat-dropped

"How-how did that happen?" Mike asked

"I have no clue... maybe she ate a cursed fruit?" Johnny guessed

"COOL!" Danny exclaimed as he noticed his hands were icy "MY HANDS ARE ICY BUT NOT COLD!!" and they went back to normal "Aww man!" he exclaimed "maybe we should give these two a little privacy." He smirked as his Captain made-out with the poor android. A few minutes later she ran into the galley crying

"What is it?" Mike asked

"HE DISAPPEARED!!" she cried

"You can draw him again can't you?" Danny asked bored

"...the pencil broke." She stated and took out a bottle from her pocket "DR PEPPER!!" she exclaimed and ran out the room

"...she's just like Luffy!" Nami stated

"Nah, she doesn't like meat." Charlie smirked as Sanji tried to get her attention.

"That's a relief, Luffy eats it all." Usopp stated as Mickey stood next to him

"Hey Usopp, check this out." She smirked and took out a Cross bow "you know this used to be a sling shot... where did my sling shot go?" she wondered then shrugged as Usopp and Chopper stared at the thing "cool isn't it?" she smirked. That night everyone had decided on arranging sleeping quarters, the guys would be in the crows nest since it was pretty big, and the girls would be in the girls' cabin on the floor but Mel decided she didn't want to sleep, no, she was up for mischief. She shook Charlie Caz and Mickey awake

"W-What is it you plonker?" Caz asked annoyed

"Wanna go prank the guys?" she asked

"Which ones, the straw-hats or our crew?" Charlie asked

"...both." she grinned

"Deal." Mickey smirked

"Mow where's me magic marker?" Mel wondered rooting around in her pockets until she found said marker "a ha!" she exclaimed and Nami jolted awake

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously

"We're prankin the dudes, wanna join us?" she asked and Nami smirked

"I'm in."

"Ok plan time, Charlie and Caz, you two take the pillows from the boys hammocks, Mickey, you take the magic marker and draw on the faces since you have the touch of a ninja, me and Nami will spray each of the dudes hands with whipped cream... when they wake up they'll rub their faces and BAM whipped cream in the face." She grinned

"Swordsman-san will awake." Robin stated shocking everyone

"When did you wake up?" Mel asked

"Somewhere along the lines of ninja." She answered

"Wanna join our little prank fest?" Mickey asked and Robin smirked

"That might be fun." She smiled

"Ok then, Robin you're in charge of doin all of that to the Boys in the crows nest since we can't reach and you can do that." Mel instructed

"Yosh." She smiled and they crept around the ship silently

"Ok, everyone positions." Mel stated

"Multi Fleur." Robin whispered and hands appeared out of the crows nest walls ready to put their plan into action

"Take a marker." Mel stated and an arm appeared and threw it up another arm caught it and took it inside silently. "Mickey, do your thing." Mel smirked and Mickey crept inside the boys' cabin and took the lid off the marker she had and drew random things over their faces, like on Zoros she wrote '_moss-heads foreva!'_ on Sanjis she wrote '_GIRLS GLORIOUS GIRLS!' _on Choppers she wrote '_kawaii'_ on Usopp's she wrote very clearly and bolderized it '_LIAR'_ and on Luffy's she wrote '_Mr Fantastic wannabe'_ and on Franky's she drew a small picture of a pair of pants then put an arrow to them saying '_see these... PUT SOME ON!!' _Charlie and Caz had slipped inside after her and removed each pillow and tossed it outside as quiet as possible. Robin had drew really random stuff on each of the boys' heads removed the pillows and sprayed whipped cream into their hands... she was a flippin prank master!

"Ok now it's our turn." Mel snickered and shook the two whipped cream cans she found in the kitchen then threw one at Nami who caught it. They crept in as the others slipped out and they sprayed a bit on Choppers a load on Zoros, quite a lot on Sanjis, loads and loads on Luffys since he'd probably eat it anyway, and on Frankys... well the can ran out when they'd finished with him. Fortunately Nami had some left and they sprayed some on Usopp's nose and then a load in his hand. Then they met up outside

"What now?" Robin asked

"Pile the Pillows next to the door, they'll come charging out and trip over them." she smirked and they got to work.

"Next?" Caz asked

"I need soapy water." Mel grinned evilly and everyone caught onto the plan and filled buckets up with cold soapy water "place one over the door and then Mickey, set up a chain reaction trap." She instructed and Mickey saluted and got to work. By 5am the ship was one massive trap, the pillows were placed just right so when the dudes were soaked by soapy water they'd trip over the pillows and then they'd stumble on the trap wire releasing a load of soapy water making them slip all over the deck... it was pure... GENIUS!

"What now?" Charlie asked

"Now, we head off to bed and wait for the morning." She smirked happily and they ran off back to the girls cabin as the boys slept peacefully unaware of their cruel fate in the morning


End file.
